


New Adventures

by nzsnixbitch



Series: A Taboo Lesson In Fixation [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzsnixbitch/pseuds/nzsnixbitch
Summary: Clarke moves to New York to start college with her two best friends, Octavia and Raven. She has been seeing her English teacher for the last year in secret, but now that she is no longer Lexa's student, they have to try out their relationship in the open.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: A Taboo Lesson In Fixation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867396
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	New Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! I bet y'all aren't surprised it took me so long to post up a chapter but anyway here it is!

**Lexa: Are you ready for coffee?**

**Clarke: No, I'm so nervous! I miss you so much and I'm just going to want to jump into your arms but I will have to pretend that I don't even really care you're there.**

Clarke is pacing around the small apartment, trying to find things to do. She has already done all the dishes, laundry, cleaned the bathroom, and tidied the living room. Not that the place was in shambles or anything before she cleaned. "Are you guys nearly ready to go out? I would kill for a coffee."

Raven slinks into the kitchen with Octavia in tow. "Yeah, we're ready. We've been waiting for you! It's lunchtime and we were supposed to go for breakfast."

**Lexa: You will be fine. I miss you too. But we have to put this plan into action. The sooner, the better. It's been two weeks since you came to New York and you can't wuss out forever.**

Clarke rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen, going to her bedroom to put her shoes on and grab her bag. "Well, I'm sorry that I decided to do some last-minute tidying up." She calls out.

**Clarke: I know, I know. We're about to leave. See you soon x**

"The last one to the car park is the rotten egg!" Clarke yells as she races out the door. They always have races down the stairs. The elevator in their apartment building makes Clarke nervous. It looks really rickety and always jolts in a way that makes her feel like the whole thing is going to plummet to the ground. Anyway, taking the stairs is good exercise.

Octavia and Raven come racing behind but they all know that Clarke is going to win because she had a head start and the only way to overtake her would be to push her down the stairs. They get down to the parking lot and jump in Raven's car. "To the coffee shop!"

* * *

They arrive at the coffee shop and Clarke is happy to see the place isn't too busy. That way she will be able to see Lexa clearly when she walks in and they won't have to wait around for ages to get their coffee. "Can you please order my coffee? I'll secure us a good table, just in case it gets busy in here."

"Good idea." Raven smiles and takes some cash off Clarke.

Clarke looks around the shop and decides to choose the table closest to the door. It's a cute little table with booth style seats that are yellow. On the table are an array of flowers. Clarke has come here a few times by herself over the last couple of weeks to have some time to herself. It's a lovely peaceful coffee shop with a really homely vibe to it. Clarke pulls out her phone to see she has a text from Lexa saying that she is on her way. She should be here in a few minutes.

Raven and Octavia sit down on the other side of the booth, leaving Clarke with space beside her. How fortunate. Clarke thinks to herself. "This place is so cute, Clarke!" At that moment, the waitress comes and puts the coffees down on the table. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." The waitress smiles. "Holler at me if you need anything else." Her eyes linger on Clarke a little longer than the other girls and she gives her a little side smile.

"Oh my God!" Raven chuckles. "She's totally into you!"

"No, she wasn't." Clarke waves it off. She definitely noticed it too but she isn't interested. She can only think about how Lexa is going to walk through the door any minute now and she is so excited to see her girlfriend.

A little bell chimes as the door opens and it takes everything in her not to turn and look. She can't make it look obvious that she is waiting for someone else. Octavia's jaw drops and she doesn't have to guess who it was that came in the shop. "Is that Miss Woods?" She whispers. "Oh my God, it is!"

This is Clarke's signal that she can turn to look at the brunette without it being weird. "Oh, it is too. I wonder what she's doing in New York."

"Yeah, I mean, she only just started teaching in DC last year. Maybe she's just on holiday?" Raven quipped.

"Let's invite her to sit with us." Clarke suggests. "I mean, it would suck if she's here alone, y'know."

"Whatever." Raven snorts. "You just still think she's hot and you want to make heart eyes at her again."

Clarke shrugs, "So what? She isn't my teacher anymore. Maybe I'll invite her out this weekend with us and I'll make drunk heart eyes at her."

"You wouldn't."

"Miss Woods!" Clarke calls out and Lexa turns around. She almost gets lost for words when her eyes meet green for the first time in months. She quickly shakes herself out of her trance before anyone notices. "Come sit with us."

"Clarke, hi. Yup, I'll just finish ordering."

Clarke smirks at Raven. "You didn't think I was going to do it."

"No, I don't think you're going to invite her to the club. All you did was invite her to sit with us." Raven quickly shuts up when Lexa reaches their table, sitting next to Clarke. "So Miss Woods, what brings you to New York?"

"This is where I'm from. I moved back about a month ago. How are you guys settling in?" Lexa tries not to sit too close to Clarke but all she wants to do is be pressed right up against her.

"So far so good!" Octavia smiles politely. "Clarke is being a buzzkill so far though. The waitress here is totally into her but she won't even take notice to it."

"Oh?" Lexa turns and smirks at Clarke. "Why such a buzzkill, Clarke? Not looking for fun in the big city?"

"Oh, I'm looking for fun. Just not with Nylah."

Octavia and Raven both do a little squeal. "You know her name?!"

"Yes, Raven. I know her name." Clarke rolls her eyes at her overdramatic friends. "I come here pretty much every day."

"To see Nylah?" Octavia teases.

Clarke leans over and smacks Octavia. "No, not to see Nylah." She gives Lexa a quick apologetic smile. "To drink coffee. Which is what one usually does at a coffee shop."

"See, Miss Woods. Buzzkill." Raven throws at the brunette.

Lexa chuckles quietly. "You guys can call me Lexa. I'm not your teacher anymore."

Nylah comes over to drop Lexa's coffee off. "Anything else, ladies? Clarke? Do you need anything?"

Lexa raises her eyebrows. The two girls really weren't joking. The way this Nylah is looking at Clarke is making Lexa's stomach burn with jealousy. But she has to swallow it down and let the fire go out. She knows she has nothing to worry about.

"We're fine. Thank you, Nylah." Clarke smiles politely at the blonde waitress. "Anyway, Lexa. What are you doing tomorrow night? We are all going to the club for a night out. You can tag along if you're free."

"How are you guys getting into a club?" Lexa laughs. "Last time I checked, none of you are twenty-one."

"Ugh, adults." Raven scoffs jokingly and pulls out her fake ID. "According to this, I'm twenty-four."

"I guess I should have seen that coming from you two but Octavia? Even you have a fake ID?" Lexa feels like the mood is light enough to make jokes with the girls.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You know, I'm a badass too!" Octavia whines which makes everybody laugh.

Lexa stands up with her takeaway coffee. "I would love to come out with you guys. Thank you for inviting me. Um, hold on..." She goes in her handbag to pull out a pen, grabbing a serviette to write her number on. "Here's my number. Text me the details."

Clarke grabs the serviette before anyone else has the chance to. "Awesome, I'll text you later."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm available for feedback on any of the platforms below as well as messages on here. I'm definitely all for suggestions as I don't really have any plans for this story or where it's going.  
> Kik: Jessta3  
> Instagram: nzsnixbitch  
> Snapchat: nzsnixbitch


End file.
